The present inventions are related to systems and methods for analog to digital conversion.
Various circuits have been developed that include high speed analog to digital conversion circuits. Such high speed analog to digital conversion circuits often do not offer sufficient resolution to support calibration activities of the circuit. In some cases, a higher resolution analog to digital conversion circuit is implemented to provide a level of resolution sufficient to support both a calibration process and a standard operating process. While such an approach enables support of both standard and calibration activities, it is often costly in terms of semiconductor area. Further, in some cases, the higher resolution analog to digital conversion circuit may not be optimal for the standard circuit operation. In such a case, a non-optimal circuit ends up being used for the standard circuit operation all to be able to support a calibration procedure. To avoid this, some circuits include a separate analog to digital conversion circuit designed to support calibration process apart from another analog to digital conversion circuit designed to support standard circuit operations. Such an approach while satisfying differing requirements is costly. Yet another approach includes adding a dither signal to the standard analog to digital conversion circuit and taking multiple measurements followed by filtering resulting analog to digital conversion samples. Such an approach requires additional circuitry and thereby cost to produce the dither signal.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for analog to digital conversion.